Family
by 2FaceMyFate
Summary: Abby and Ziva are about to have a baby when Ziva is forced to return home by her father to marry. The only hope is for Ziva's mother to intervene. It's up to the team to save her while she protects them from a stutter who will not take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick note.

I'm sorry this has taken so long. The muse for this story kind of ran away and recently came crawling back. I will finish it soon I hope.

I am redoing this story. I've rewritten it a bit. The rating has also changed.

Thank you for reading and favoriting or adding to your alerts. I hope you like the changes and will enjoy the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first NCIS fic. This one is mostly to fix judgment day and set up my story. Please review.**

* * *

Jethro woke one morning to find Jenny pacing next to thier bed with the phone to her ear. She looked a little upset. They had been together for almost two months. When she hung up the phone he pulled her down. She let out a yelp. He kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"Who was that?" She sat up.

"Will Decker is dead, Jethro."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I've been asked to go out to California to speak at the funeral. "

"Oh."

"Yeah. Can you live without me for a few days," she asked. Jethro smirked.

"I don't know. I've gotten used to being satisfied on a daily bases." He laughed when Jenny slapped his shoulder. "And satisfying." He kissed her as they both laughed.

"Come on. We have to get ready for work and I have to ruin Vance's day." Jethro didn't miss the smile on her face as she got up.

"You must feel terrible." He sat up.

"Oh, horrible." She turned and walked backwards toward the bathroom. "I hope my guilt won't dampen your spirits." She smiled at him as she slipped into the bathroom. He followed and joined her in the shower.

Jenny felt sick right after lunch. Her stomach lurched. She ran straight for her private bathroom in her office. She emptied what she'd just ate into the toilet and whatever else. She finally made her way to the couch. She sipped some of her coke before falling asleep. That is where Jethro found her. He shook her gently to wake her up. Jenny looked up at him and smiled.

"Your flight leaves soon and Vance is here. I'll drive you to the air port. Tony and Ziva are going as your escort." She frowned. "Don't. No argument."

"Fine." She stood up, faltering a bit.

"Whoa. You okay?" She debated saying something. In the end she didn't.

"Got up to fast I guess. Lets go." Jethro walked her out.

Jenny was walked up to the guest book. She'd forgotten to sign when she came in. Thats when she heard the name.

"Mr. Misasishi." She did her best to get a view. Even followed with her phone, taking pictures as best she could. Suddenly she was hit with a dizzy spell. She felt the earth tip and blacked out. When she came too she was in a hospital. Ziva was standing at the window looking out. Jenny's movement caught her attention.

"Shalom, Jenny. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"You passed out after the funeral. You are in a VA hospital in Las Vegas. You scared us." Jenny set up.

"Oh, god. There was a man."

"What about him?" Jenny looked at her.

"I need to speak to Jethro."

"Right here." Jethro walked in holding a tray of what looked like coffee. "Good to see you're awake." He leaned in to kiss her. Ziva turned away with a grin. "Don't scare me like that again." Jenny was about to speak when the doctor came in."

"Good afternoon Miss. Shepherd. I'm Dr. Richardson. I'd like to speak with you in private." He looked at Jethro and Ziva. Jenny squeezed Jethro's hand.

"They can stay. What happened to me?"

"Well you're pregnant, Miss. Shepherd. I'd say about 8 to 10 weeks. Did you know?" Jenny shook her head.

"No." She looked up at Jethro and smiled through on coming tears. "Oh, my god. Jethro..." He was close to tears himself.

"I'll give you a few minutes." The doctor backed out. Ziva moved toward the door.

"I'll go find Tony." Jethro sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"You're pregnant," he said. He was still in shock. "We're going to have a baby." He placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand over his.

"I didn't even know it was still possible." She paused. "Oh, god. Jethro. What if I can't carry the baby full term because of..." Jethro silenced her with a kiss.

"We'll talk to the doctor. Know all our choices before we make a decision." She nodded. "I'll go get him again. No matter what I am here with you and I will respect any decision you make. " He kissed her forehead before leaving. He returned a moment later with the doctor.

"Is it safe to carry a baby in my condition, doctor."

"What condition?"

"I have a degenerative disease..." He picked up her chart, flipping through it for a moment.

"Besides a few cholesterol and blood issues there is nothing wrong with you."

"No, I have Polisticisis. My mother died from it."

"None of our test picked that up. I'll be sure to run the tests again." He looked at her with a little sadness in his eyes. "If this is true the danger will be more to you than the baby. The birth could kill you, but there are measures to make sure the baby does not have the same genetic trait." Jenny sighed happily.

"Thank you."

"I'll go start those test." Jenny looked at Jethro. He was looking down at their hands. She knew this was going to be hard for both of them. He was going to loose her either way.

"I want to have this baby, Jethro. The only question is if you think you can live with my choice. For our baby." He looked up at her. His blue eyes were red at the edges.

"I want to say yes and I want to say no, Jenny. I don't want to loose you in 9 months instead of 3 or 4 years." She touched his face. She pulled him to her for a tender kiss.

"But you'll have our child. You'd make a wonderful father and I want you to have that chance again Jethro." Suddenly she remembered. "Oh, god. Jethro. We're both in danger." He was surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"What?"

"At Decker's funeral yesterday. A man was asking for Mr. Misasishi. That was the code name Decker was suppose to use if he thought our cover was blown. You need to talk to his wife. I don't think his death was what they said it was."

"It's okay, Jen. I'll take care of it. You just rest. I'll send Ziva back in and I'll go get Tony. We will figure out what to do. Okay?" She nodded. He gave her one more kiss before leaving the room.

They came home a week later. It was over. Jenny had hated copping to not killing Spitlanna. Jethro had been so angry with her, but had kept his cool. She and the men looking for them were dead. They were safe from that threat at least. She was now standing in the elevator next to Jethro on the way to the conference room to tell everyone the news. She was nervous. Everyone was there, including Ducky and Palmer, when they walked in. Ziva gave her a smile.

"Listen up," Jethro ordered. They all looked over at them. Jenny took a deep breath and stepped up.

"I want you all to know that I consider you all as family. I'm going to miss seeing you all everyday at work. But because of my condition I am stepping down as the Director of NCIS and retiring from the field. I will of course stay on as long as I can as a consultant."

"What condition," Abby asked.

"Well for one..." She looked at Jethro. He nodded with a smile. She smiled as she turned back to the team. "I am currently 11 weeks pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Abby burst forward, enveloping her in a hug.

"Who's the father," Palmer asked. The team looked at him like he was the biggest idiot. "What?"

"Gibbs' of course," Tony said. He looked back to Gibbs. "Right, Boss."

"For once Dinoozo. Yes, I am the father." Ducky was the only one that didn't look to happy.

"There is another reason I am stepping down." She took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "I am sick. So sick that I may not survive the pregnancy. Even if I do I only have a few short years." Ziva was there to hold on to Abby. The guys just stared as they processed the information.

"What," Tony asked. "No. That can't be. You're the Director. You're as tough as the Boss."

"Seems not, Tony." She was tearing up. Tony did the only thing he could think of. He walked over and hugged her. That was all it took. She burst into tears. Abby came in next, once Tony stepped back. She went back to Ziva and buried her face in the woman's neck. Jethro hugged Jenny to him.

"I want you all to know I love each of you and I want you to be apart of this baby's life for better or worse. I want it to know the family I have and be apart of your lives. Me and Jethro have decided to make you all god parents of this baby."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say: we would like nothing less. For better or worse." Suddenly Jenny's phone went off. She stepped away to answer it. Ziva kissed Abby's head as she rubbed her arm. She was still crying.

"It will be okay, my love," Ziva whispered to her gently.

"What," Everyone looked to Jen. "Tha..thank you doctor." She hung up the phone. She stared at it for a long moment before Jethro came over.

"Jen, honey. What is it?"

"It was the doctor from Las Vegas. He said...he said I'm not sick. I'm fine." She turned and looked at Ducky who rushed over.

"That isn't possible. I ran the test."

"Then I guess you should run them again. I trust you over any other."

"This time do it through to proper channels," Jethro said. Ducky nodded. He walked Jenny out of the conference room to begin the testing.

It took a week to get the test done. Ducky came to Jethro's home to tell them the results. They were the same as the Las Vegas doctor's. Jenny was fine. She did not have what killed her mother. He decided that there must have been some kind of mix up and he would find out what it was. They were more than happy with the news. Ducky left them both crying for joy.

"Jethro, we're going to be a family. Happy and healthy. Me, you, and our little one." Jethro kissed her.

"I love you so much." he carried her from the couch, up stares to their bedroom. They made slow, tender love that night. Celebrating the new lives they had been given. Jenny was fine and they were going to have a baby. Nothing could be more wonderful.

"We're having twins." The announcement was made at dinner in Ziva and Abby's apartment. The pair had come out with their relationship. McGee and Tony were there for the happy news as well. Everything was perfect in their lives.

It was time. Jenny was having their girls. She cried out as she pushed. Their first born let herself be known as soon as she was out.

"Caitlin Kelly Gibbs," Jenny said before she had to push again. Justine Shannon Gibbs came out after her sister. They were both cared for by nurses while their mother fell asleep. Jethro took his daughters in his arms as soon as he could. They had heads of blondish red hair. To him they looked just like their mother. Jenny thought they looked like him when she woke up in her room a while later.

The next morning all the uncles and aunts came to see the twins and their tired parents. Abby brought little stuffed bat for both of them that had their names stitched on the bellies. McGee and his new wife, Sally, brought stuffed bears for the twins and flowers for their mother. Tony brought blankets with their initials stitched on them. Ducky and his lovely companion Dr. Weir brought them two outfits to wear out of the hospital. The whole team was there to greet their new members. Jenny and Jethro let them dolt on the twins until they started to cry. It was feeding time. Everyone left with promises of returning.

Jethro came back from walking them out to find his beloved shirtless. He smiled at her and she returned it.

"None of that Jethro for at least 6 months. Right now I need your help positioning Justine." He gently held his youngest daughter as she fed. He looked up at his wife.

"You have never looked so beautiful, Jen," he said. She blushed.

"Please. I look horrible. No make up or anything." Jethro leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Still beautiful. We have each other, our daughters, and our family. I haven't been this happy since..."

"Since Kelly was born," Jen finished for him. He only nodded. She kissed him again. "I hope she and Shannon are looking down on us right now, smiling. I hope they watch over our little girls."

"Me, too." They turned to look at their daughters. Caitlin was already asleep and Justine's eyes were getting heavy. They fell asleep in their parent's arms. A sense of hope and contentment filled the room. They were together, healthy, and happy. The world at that moment was in perfect order.

* * *

**In Tel Aviv...**

Eli David sat at his desk, a hard expression on his face. He flipped through the photos angrily. They were pictures of his daughter kissing another woman. He threw them down on the desk. His hard eyes settled on the young woman before him. She was his youngest daughter, Alia. She was tall with dark hair, just like Ziva. Her eyes however were a strange green color, like her mother.

"Go to America and bring her home. She will pay for this insult to our family." The young woman nodded. She turned to walk out the door. "I am counting on you Alia."

"I will not fail you, papa." She left his office.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The music of the store was getting on Jethro's nerves. If it wasn't for his wife and two daughters to keep him occupied he'd have left before he came in. They were looking at baby cloths now. Jenny couldn't decide between the ducks or the bears.

"Ducks," Jethro said. Jenny smiled.

"Of course you'd choose ducks. Go somewhere else while I think." Jethro smiled as he walked away. He spotted some cute dresses and went over to look at them.

"Jethro Gibbs." He turned to the voice who said his name. He was surprised to see Lt. Col. Hollis Mann.

"Hollis, how are you?"

"I'm good. I never thought I'd see you in a store like this."

"Yeah."

"I'm picking out something for my sister's baby shower. She's having a little girl."

"That's nice."

"Why are you here?"

"Jethro, I decided on the ducks. You were right..." Jenny walked up, pushing the twins in the stroller. She didn't see Mann until she looked up. "Oh, Col. Mann. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And it's just Hollis now. I retired remember." She smiled at Jenny. "Who are these little ones?"

"These are our daughters, Caitlin and Justine Gibbs," Jenny said. Mann looked at Jethro.

"They are beautiful." She knelt down to say hello. Caitlin just stared while Justine laughed. Caitlin's eyes were blue and Justine's showed signs of changing to green. "How old are they?"

"5 months yesterday," Jethro answered. Mann stood up.

"I happy you two finally settled things. It was good to see you both and meet your little girls."

"You too, Col. Mann."

"Hollis, please." Jenny nodded. Mann walked away. Jethro smiled at Jenny.

"What,"

"You're not still jealous of her are you?"

"No. I have you."

"Mmmhmm." Jenny pulled him to her and kissed him. She pulled back just a little to smile at him.

"I just want to make sure she knows who you belong too." She gave him a quick slap on the butt before walking toward the check out center. He followed with a big grin on his face. She'd pay for that later.

It was late when Jenny woke up to find herself alone in the bed she shared with Jethro. She was worried for a moment then she heard his voice over the baby monitor. She smiled as she listened to him singing softly.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy gonna buy you a mocking bird..." His voice wasn't only comforting for their daughters. She let it lull her into a midway sleep state. She woke to the feel of Jethro getting back into bed. She rolled into him.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yep." she snuggled closer. "Good. They're sleeping better or I'm a deeper sleeper than you."

"A little bit of both." He hugged her as he tucked her head under his chin. She laughed.

"I love you." She said, kissing his neck.

"I love you, too. Our daughters are so beautiful, Jenny. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You gave me the same thing, Jethro. They are our second chance." There was a moment of silence. They weren't asleep. They had nights every once in a while where they lay together and talked.

"I can't believe Abby is pregnant." Jenny laughed at him.

"She's grown a lot in the past year. Even with all that happened and Ziva going home. Those two really love each other. I know you still see Abby as your favorite."

"She got to my heart first."

"Did she?"

"Okay second."

"When was the first time you realized you loved me?"

"That night in that hotel, after we finished our work. The night before you left." Jenny leaned up and kissed her husband.

"I was afraid and driven. But I wouldn't change how things have turned out Jethro. We are together and we have our beautiful girls. I love you." She kissed him again. Jethro pulled her on top of him as he kissed her back. The kissed with all the love they held for each other. They settled in and went back to sleep. They had to get up early the next morning.

Ziva walked into the doctor's office. She was five minutes late for the appointment. She heaved a sigh when she saw her lover sitting in the waiting room. She joined her. They shared a quick kiss. Ziva looked at the magazine Abby was reading. She laughed when she saw the baby goth cloths.

The nurse came out to call them back. The pair followed. The nurse told Abby to strip down and put on the gown. Ziva watched her appreciatively as Abby changed. Abby smiled at her.

"None of that Officer David." Ziva smiled back.

"I cannot help it. You have become even more beautiful." Ziva came up behind her and slipped her arms around Abby, under the gown, to bind her hands over Abby's swollen belly. Ziva kissed the back of her neck. Abby rested against her.

"I'm so happy. We are both in perfect health and so is our baby. I can't wait to find out what it is." Abby bounced a little in her lover's arms.

"Neither can I. I have never been so happy in my life, Abby. I love you." The doctor came in and they stepped apart. Ziva helped Abby up on the table. Ziva held her hand while the doctor pushed up the gown to rub the cold jell onto Abby's belly. She used the scanner to find the baby. Abby and Ziva smiled when they heard the heart beat. A moment later the doctor turned the screen to show the new moms their baby.

"It looks like you two are having a little boy," she announced to her patient. Ziva leaned in and kissed Abby fiercely. They hugged each other as they looked at their little one.

"We're having a boy. Oh my god, Ziva." The doctor checked a few other things before leaving to get the sonagram print outs. Abby got dressed. "We should call Gibbs and Jenny. They should know." Ziva nodded.

"I agree. They should hear about their god-son. We should start considering names." Ziva took her hand and they walked out of the office.

"Should he have two names. One american and one jewish," Abby asked as they walked to the car.

"I do not know. Is that what you want?"

"Well I want him to know both our worlds."

"We can think of two names for now. We have five months left to decide." Ziva kissed her cheek before opening the door and helping her into the seat. Ziva got in on the other side. She drove while Abby called Gibbs.

"Hello." It was Jenny who answered.

"Oh, hey, Jenny. Where's the boss man?"

"In the shower."

"And you're not. Now that's a shame."

"Well someone has to watch the twins. They're getting into everything these days. What did you need?"

"Oh, me and Ziva wanted to take you two out to lunch."

"That'd be great. I'll ash Jethro." Abby listen to Jenny yell to Gibbs and him yell back. "He says it's fine. Where should we meet you?"

"I was thinking we could bring lunch to you guys. How does Wendy's sound?"

"Great. Get our usual."

"Okie dokie. See you guys soon?" Abby hung up. She and Ziva headed for the Wendy's.

Jethro answered the door. He welcomed Abby with a hug. He hugged Ziva as well. Something he only did when he was with the women, not the guys. They went into the kitchen. Jenny was setting the table when the walked in. She greeted the younger women with kisses. While Jethro and Ziva set the table Abby pulled out the sonogram picture. Jenny smiled as she looked at the photo.

"Right there is his little..." she glances at Jethro. "Yeah." Jenny shook her head.

"He's so darling. Jethro look." Jenny walked the photo over to him. He looked at it for a moment.

"He looks like a monkey," he said without making an expression. Abby gasped and Jenny elbowed him. He broke out a smile. "He looks cute, Abbs. But don't tell Tony or McGee." Abby shook her head as she pulled the picture back.

"We're debating on whether or not to give him two names," she said as they sat down to eat.

"Two," Jenny asked.

"I want him to have a Jewish name."

"You could choose a name that fits both."

"Yeah." Abby looked to Ziva. Ziva nodded. They'd talk it over later. They ate their lunch. After cleaning up Ziva got a call.

"That was Tony. There is someone waiting for me at NCIS." She looked at Abby. "They say they bring a message from my father." Abby swallowed. They both knew this day would come. They were going to have to deal with Eli sometime. "Do you mind staying here," she asked. Abby stepped up to her.

"Are you sure?" Ziva nodded.

"I want you safe while I deal with my father." Abby nodded.

"I'll drive you," Gibbs said. He didn't give Ziva a chance to say anything. She looked at Jenny, who smiled back, before following her boss. They drove in silence to NCIS. When they got there they found a young woman sitting at Ziva's desk. Ziva froze when she came around to face the young woman. She was the spitting image of Ziva except her eyes were blue.

"Hello, sister. It's been a while."

"Alia? What are you doing here?"

"Father sent me to collect you. It is time. You will choose a husband and take your place." Alia got up from the desk. She walked with much the same grace as Ziva. "You know the price if I don't bring you home," she said close to Ziva's ear. "You have two days to say goodbye. I will come for you then." Alia walked away. Ziva and the team watched Alia walk to the elevator and into the elevator. Ziva couldn't move. She was in shock. She looked to Gibbs finally, with tears in her eyes. She rushed to the women's bathroom before Tony could say anything.

"Ahhh, what just happened," Tony asked.

"Shut up, Tony" Gibbs pulled out his phone. He had some calls to make.

Ziva stood staring into the bathroom mirror. A thousand thoughts raced thru her head. Then stopped at Abby. A rage rose in her like a fire. Anger at her father, at Alia, at Ari, at Tali, and at her life. If she didn't return home with Alia, her only living sister would be put to death. It was a stupid custom and one her father would only use because he was desperate. She knew he would go through with it because Alia was only her half sister. Alia was not born of Ziva's mother. The rage built until Ziva let it loose. Her fist connected with the mirror with such force it shattered to the counter. She pulled back her hand to look at the blood pouring free. Jethro burst in behind her. She turned to face him. He rushed over.

"Dam it, David," he cursed. He pulled out a bunch of paper towels and used them to put pressure on her hand. "This isn't going to fix anything."

"Nothing can fix this, Gibbs," she said. "I must return to Tel Aviv and marry or my father will kill Alia. I cannot loose another sister. I have already lost the other two." Gibbs shook his head.

"Is there no way?"

"No. Not unless..."

"What?"

"I must ask my mother to change his mind. She is the only one who could."

"Fine. Call her up?"

"I cannot." They left the bathroom and walked to her desk. He sat her down.

"Call Ducky. Tell him Ziva hurt her hand bad," he told Tony. Tony picked up his phone.

"Why can't you call her?"

"My mother is out of contact. Last time I spoke to her she told me she was going to an archeology dig in Judea. No outside contact. Someone will have to go find her."

"What is her name?"

"Livia Balian." Tony turned his head to the side as he considered the name.

"Wait. That's not a Jewish name,"

"No it is not. My mother is not Jewish. She is Christian."

"That isn't a muslim name either Zee-va."

"Her name is French, Tony. My mother is descended from Lord Balian of Ibelin." Tony's jaw dropped.

"Holy crap. Like the guy from Kingdom of Heaven. Does that mean you're a...princess of Israel." Tony sat down, a stunned look on his face. Ziva shook her head.

"That was a long time ago." Ducky finally arrived. He pulled back the paper towels to look at the damage.

"My god, woman. What did you do?"

"I punched a mirror." Ducky shook his head at her.

"Well it looks like none of the glass is stuck in your hand. You're lucky." Ducky cleaned the wound and bandaged the hand. "I don't want you using your right hand until that heals. Abby is going to have a few words for you when she sees this. What would posses you to strike a mirror, Miss. David."

"Family." Ducky looked at her then Jethro. Tony walked over.

"Turns out our Officer David is actually an Israeli Princess, descended from Baron Balian of Ibelin and his wife, Princess Sybilla."

"I am anything but a princess, Tony. My mother is not royalty. She is a archeology professor. She has spent most of her time in the dirt."

"How'd she meet your dad, then?"

"He was an operative assigned to protect her when she was transporting a very important artifact. They had a romance and married. I was born along with Tali. They divorced after Tali's death. My mother blamed him for her death." Ziva stood up. "Now enough about my private life. I must speak with Abby." Gibbs stepped in her way.

"We will figure this out Ziva, together. We're not just a team. We're a family," he said showing the first sign of affection in front of Tony in a while. They left the office to go to Jethro's home.

Abby broke into tears when Ziva told her the news. Jethro was talking with the others when Ziva came into the paler. She was wiping her face. Jenny went over to her, she hugged the younger woman.

"How is she," Jethro asked as he got up. Ziva shook her head.

"She said she needed some time alone. She's in the nursery with the twins." Jenny nodded.

"So...what are we going to do?"

"I must return to Tel Aviv. There is no way around that." Ziva sat down in the chair closest to the door.

"What about your mother?"

"She is unreachable."

"We'll go find her," Tony said. "If you have to go home we can go find your mom." Ziva was stunned.

"That is unusually kind of you Tony." He shrugged.

"Hey, you're like a sister to me. No one gets to pick on you but..." Gibbs looked at him. "the family." Gibbs smiled.

"So what do we do if we find your mom," McGee asked.

"Convince her to help me. It has to be her decision."

"I'm kind of confused as to why she can stop your father. I thought women had no real power in the middle east," Tony said. Jenny and Ziva smiled at each other.

"The descendent of a queen has a certain influence. It is her right to decide her daughter's marriage. If she sees the man as unfit she can dissolve the marriage," Jenny explained. "Its more of a culture thing than religious."

"Oh. Wait. What if she disapproves of Abby?"

"Well you just won't tell her about Abby will you , Tony."

"Right. Wait. I'm not going by myself boss. I don't speak hebrew or arabic."

"No. You'll go with Agent Max Evans. She speaks both and has a few connections there." Tony rolled his eyes. Max Evans was a female agent that was also a pain in the ass.

"Yeah, boss." Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"We will get you through this Ziva. She is my favorite after all." Ziva smiled at him. "Now go check on her. We'll get this stuff started." Ziva headed back up the stairs. She found Abby sitting in the rocking chair, holding Justine.

"Hello my love." Abby looked at her with sad eyes. Justine was playing with her necklace when she looked at Ziva. She held out her arms toward the young woman. Ziva picked her up. "I guess you count too." She kissed the youngster's forehead. She was trying not to cry as she placed Justine in her crib. She knelt next to Abby, taking her hand.

"We will get through this, Abby. Gibbs is working on a solution, but there is no way around me having to leave. My sister's life is a stake."

"I know. I'm just so scared I'll loose you Ziva. I can't stand that." Ziva took Abby's face in her hands.

"You will go on, even if I cannot come home. We have a son to worry about. He is the most important thing. Promise me no matter what you will go on...for him." Abby nodded through her tears.

"I promise. But you better not make me keep it. You will come back to me or I will kill you." Ziva laughed as she pulled Abby close for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Alia arrived at Ziva and Abby's apartment at 0900. Gibbs was there to let her in. She looked at him for a moment before coming into the room. Abby and Ziva walked in hand in hand. Alia stared at Abby's stomach.

"What is this," she asked.

"This is our son," Abby said defensively.

"Father will be so pleased." Ziva walked over to Alia.

"You will not tell him. If you do anything he could imagine would not prepare him for how he will find your body. Do not think I will not do it. This is more important than anything else." Alia stared into her eyes for a moment before looking away. She nodded. Ziva walked back over to Abby. They looked into each other's eyes, before Abby pulled her in for a deep kiss. When they pulled apart their eyes said everything. Ziva then pushed past her sister to get out of the room. Gibbs followed them down the stairs. He and Ziva hugged before she got in the waiting car. As the car drove off his phone rang.

"Gibbs."

"Boss, its me. We're at the air port. We'll be in Israel, tomorrow."

"Got it." Gibbs hung up his phone. He needed to take Abby to his place where she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Tel Aviv was hot and dry. Ziva hated it now when she hadn't minded much before. But over the last several years she'd grown used to the cool, wet weather of DC. She got into the waiting car with her sister. Alia handed her a ½ inch think file folder when they started moving. She opened it to find pictures and profiles.

"These are the men father has deemed expectable for you to choose from."

"How long has he been planning this," Ziva asked. Alia laughed.

"Since you were 18. There have been many men who have desired you as a wife, but father wanted to wait till you were ready. He figured since you were doing so well in America, you were ready." Ziva glared at her sister. Alia poured herself a drink of water, ignoring her sister.

"How long do I have to choose?"

"Father will tell you everything when we get to the compound. For now lets catch up. How have you been?"

"Wonderful. How have you been, sister?"

"Good." Alia decided to ignore her sarcasm. "I've spent the last several months helping father set up your marriage. I have also been negotiating with your suiters. I would suggest Amzi Abraham. He is a good man and loyal to our father." Ziva didn't say it but she did not much care for her father at the moment. She was tempted to knock Alia out so she would shut up. All Ziva wanted was to go home to her lover, live her life rising her son with Abby.

They reached the compound close to sun set. Ziva stared out her balcony over the city as the it began to light up. Tel Aviv looked amazing at night. Such a large city. She remembered before that she would fall asleep to the sound of it's beat. Tonight she knew she would not sleep. She didn't know if she would ever sleep again without Abby next to her. She turned to look at her bed. Her father would not meet with her until the morning. The tears came as much as she didn't want them too. They came. She fell to the floor as she sobbed. She was so afraid. What would she do if this didn't work? How would she live without her love and heart Abby? How could she live without ever knowing her son? Question after question raced through her mind through the night. Until sun rise and she was called to see her father.

"I can't believe this," Tony complained. He pulled his top shirt off to reveal his tone arms and upper body. Max shook her head.

"You're such a baby DiNoozo." She shoved a bottle of water into his hands.

"Excuse me Miss. Raised in the south so I can stand hellish heat."

"Nice. Very mature."

"When will they be here?" Max looked down the road.

"Another few minutes then I'll try calling again." Suddenly they heard a loud horn and Max smiled. "They're here." A large red jeep came to a neck breaking halt in front of them. A young woman with red hair smiled at them.

"Sup, Home Biscuit," she greeted. Tony mumbled the words as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Rhea. Ready to play?" They laughed as Max jumped in the front and Tony climbed into the back.

"Oh, god. I'm gonna..." Tony's words were lost in the roar of the engine as Rhea pressed the gas. By the time they reached the safe house Tony was positive this woman taught Ziva to drive. He jumped out of the back of the jeep and began vomiting. Max shook her head. Rhea came around, leaning on Max's shoulder.

"NCIS has gone weak since my day. Granted my day was a day and a half before the director kicked me out." Max laughed. A young man came out. He was a tall man with a middle eastern look to him. He was Tomas, Rhea's husband. Rhea was born and raised in the US but moved to Judea after she retired from the CIA. Tomas helped carry the bags into their house. He led them to their room. Rhea and Tomas' house was on the edges of the city in a slum. Max was thankful Tony didn't complain until Tomas was gone. They would have to share a room.

"This place smells."

"It's the best they have, Tony."

"That's what scares me."

"You say one word to them and I will kill you. They saved my life last time I was here."

"Fine. I get the bed by the window." Max smiled. She knew the smell would be worse there so she didn't stop him.

"Lets get some sleep. If you snore I will suffocate you." Tony ignored her as he rolled over with his back to her. Max lay down and closed her eyes.

Eli sat at the head of the table. He and his daughters were the only people in the room. He hadn't spoken since greeting them. Ziva found it hard to eat. She felt sick to her stomach because she was so nervous about what Eli was going to say.

"I hope you enjoyed your time in America, Ziva."

"Yes, father. I did. I was hoping for a little more time..." He looked at her and she fell silent.

"You spent to much time there. You were becoming lacks. I hope you plan to start training again. Raul would be happy to have an sparing partner to match his skill." Ziva smirked.

"Last time we spared I was more than a match." Eli smiled.

"Yes, you were." He took up his napkin and wiped his mouth. "Alia says you made friends."

"Yes, mostly with my team. I am a godmother to Jenny's daughters."

"So I heard. How is she?"

"Good. Happy. She loves her husband and children very much. Even the extended children."

"Hm?"

"Gibbs' team is a family of sorts. Jenny and Gibbs are the parents." Eli nodded. "They see me as a daughter as well."

"You have a family, Ziva. I hope you will do well by us."

"Of course papa. I will always honor our family."

"Good. Magi will be arriving this afternoon for dinner. I expect you to be there and presentable."

"Yes, papa."

"I'll help you get ready," Alia said. Eli smiled.

"It is nice to see my daughters getting along so well. I'm giving you two weeks to pick a husband." Ziva nodded. They stood when he did a few minutes later. He kissed them both on the forehead before leaving. Ziva watched him leave. She found it strange to be around him now. She no longer had the yearning to please him. She didn't feel like his disapproval would be the end of the world. Ari had been the beginning of that change. Then joining Gibbs' team had made it easier. She had the yearning to please Gibbs and knew he would come through for her. Unlike her father.

"A penny for your thoughts," Alia said. Ziva looked at her. Alia smiled. "What were you thinking about?"

"Being home." Alia smiled, misunderstanding what Ziva meant. She took Ziva's arm and steered them toward the door.

"It is good to be home. You're among your own kind again. Family. Kala and Tala have been over excited about the return of their favorite aunt." She spoke of her twin daughters. "They're five now. Kala has started martial arts training. Tala is more interested in drawing and piano. Luckily father has allowed her to take lessons. He thinks she will be as good as my mother."

"How is Lenna?"

"Well. I haven't seen her in almost a year. Something we have in common. Our absent mothers." Ziva pulled her arm loose. Alia realized her mistake. "I'm sorry, Ziva. I did not mean to talk ill of Livia." Ziva stared at her for a long moment.

"I forgive you. Lets go to the practice fields. I am in the mood to spare." Alia nodded. She retook Ziva's arm and they headed down stairs.

"Ah, the fearless daughters returns," Raul yelled when he saw Alia and Ziva coming up. Raul was an attractive man with dark hair and dark skin. He was the weapons master for Eli on the compound. He trained squads of new recruits. Twelve of them stood before him on the field.

"Bite your tongue, Raul," Alia yelled back. They came up beside him. "What do we have here?" She looked over the recruits. They all very young.

"These are the newest batch of Mossad recruits. We started out with 30." Raul smirked at Ziva.

"Papa says you were hoping for a sparing match. Made a comment about someone who could match your skill." Ziva gave him a wicked smile.

"You've been gone for a long time, Ziva. Things change."

"Not everything."

"Care to try it?" Ziva pulled back her hair into a ponytail. Raul smiled. "Well, you recruits get a treat today."

"Yes, you get to see your trainer cry," Ziva said. The recruits made a circle for them to fight in. "In a real fight there are no rules. You do what you have to, to survive. That includes killing with your bare hands. I think we will forgo that for this fight. First to hit the ground twice looses." Raul nodded. They circled each other. Ziva let him make the first move. Raul punched. She easily evaded and elbowed him in the face. A quick sweep of her foot had him on the ground. She smiled at him. As he got up she looked at the recruits.

"The best way to win a fight is not through shire strength but using the enemy's weakness against them. Size does not matter." She turned just as Raul punched. She spun out of the way, landing a kick in his stomach. He stumbled but didn't fall.

"Don't leave yourself open to attack unless that will help you. When you attack keep yourself guarded." Raul came at her again. They exchanged punches and kicks. When they disengaged Ziva was breathing heavily. Raul had improved but not enough. He still left one thing unguarded. She faked a punch to his stomach. When he went down to guard she landed a right hook on his jaw. She spun and kicked him. Raul fell to the ground for the second time. Ziva had won the fight.

"That is how you fight. Do the unexpected and stay on guard. They don't follow rules out there, so why should you." She walked over to Alia, who handed her a towel.

"Feel better?"

"No." They left the practice field to go inside.

Abby sat at the kitchen counter in Jenny and Jethro's home feeding Justine while Jenny fed Caitlin. The two were a mess. Justine was definitely just like her dad. She'd get this grin and you just knew she was working on something. Caitlin however was more like her mom. She was quiet most of the time but she was right with her sister, getting into trouble. The two looked almost exactly alike. The only difference was the eyes. Justine's were turning green like Jenny's eyes.

"Oh," Abby said suddenly. Jenny turned to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He just started kicking like crazy," she explained. Jenny put her hand on the swollen belly. She smiled when she felt the kicks.

"He kick likes Ziva." They laughed.

"It still feels odd to have someone inside me, ya know." Jenny nodded.

"Yes, I do. It took some time for me to settle into the idea I was pregnant."

"I was thinking about his name."

"What have you come up with?"

"Jonah LeRoy Sciuto-David."

"I like it. Jethro might object. He hates his first name."

"Thats why I chose it. LeRoy is a good name."

"Why Jonah?"

"It was my grandpa's name and it's a good jewish name. I think Ziva would like it." Jenny nodded.

"So do I. You know we'll get her back right?"

"I hope so." Jenny hugged her. Caitlin and Justine looked at them. Then suddenly Abby was splattered with baby food. The both froze in shock, then turned slowly to Caitlin. She laughed as she sucked on her food covered hand. The two women looked at her for a second before bursting into laughter. Jenny handed Abby a paper towel to clean up. Jethro came home just as they were settling the twins down for a nap. He moved in his silent way toward the four people he cared most about.

"Hi, Jethro," Jen said. He froze. Abby smiled as she turned around.

"Ooo, the boss man has kryptonite." Gibbs glared at her. She excepted it with a smile. They both walked over and gave him kisses on the cheek. He smiled.

"So how are two of my favorite ladies?"

"We're doing good," Jenny replied.

"Any word from Tony and Max?"

"Yeah, they're meeting their contact tonight. They'll get their covers there so they can get into the camp and closed to Ziva's mom."

"Good. She'll be home in no time," Abby said. She looked up at Gibbs with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. I want my house back and she knows that." He kissed Abby's head and headed out of the nursery. Abby and Jenny shook their heads as they followed.

"So guess what Gibbs," Abby said as they entered the parlor.

"What, Abbs?"

"I've picked a name for the baby." She paused for a moment. "Jonah LeRoy Scuito-David." Jethro looked at her for a long moment. "What? Don't tell me you're mad. I like your first name. It's a good strong name for a boy. And he'll most likely see you as a grandfather. Not that you're old or anything but..." Gibbs put a finger on her lips.

"I'm just stunned." He hugged Abby the best he could around her belly. "Thank you." He pulled back. "I'm honored. Just promise me you won't call him LeRoy instead of Jonah."

"I promise. Do I have permission to head slap anyone who does?"

"Of course." She giggled as she walked out of the room. Jenny came over with a glass of bourbon. Jethro took it from her before giving her a loving kiss. They sat down on the couch, close together. "You know I love Abby but I don't think I can keep my hands to myself much longer," he said quietly. Jenny smiled.

"Jethro..." He turned her so she faced him. She could see the desire burning in his eyes. She leaned forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. They were making out when Abby came back into the room. She smiled as she sneaked back upstairs. She was tired and needed a nap herself. Plus those two needed some time together without her. She lay down on the guest bed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva was in her room, laying on the bed. She was thinking of Abby. Hoping she was okay. She wiped the tears from her face when there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. She was surprised to find her father standing there. She stepped aside to let him in. He walked in, taking a seat at her desk as she sat on the bed.

"I know you hate me, Ziva. I am sorry for that, but this is for your own good." She said nothing. After a few minutes Eli stood. "Magi has arrived. You have an hour to get ready. Your dress is in your closet." Eli walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I do love you, Ziva." He left then. She sat there for several minutes, cooling her temper. It took everything in her not to throttle him. She went over to her closet and pulled out the dress. It was a slim fitting gown of dark red. She smiled at how ironic the color was. She dressed. An hour later she was descending the stair case to the ball room of the compound. Alia greeted her at the bottom.

"You look lovely, Ziva. Magi is waiting." Ziva let her take her by the arm. "Magi's family is very wealthy and powerful in India. They own several companies. One is also in the US. He's attractive enough. I've heard he is a kind and gentle man." Alia led her too their father. Magi was with him. He was attractive with dark skin and dark hair. He had a beard and bright green eyes. Ziva allowed him to kiss her hand.

"It is a honor to meet you, Miss. David or may I call you Ziva."

"Ziva will do," she replied.

"I hear you have spent the last few years in America as a NCIS agent. How was it there? I have not been in several years. My brother handles most of our business in the states."

"I enjoyed it very much. I miss it there. I made good friends." Magi nodded. Eli looked at her. She ignored his gaze. "I understand you live in India?"

"I have a home there but I live in France most of the time. I have a sister there. She is 22 and attends the Paris Art School. She is a very talented photographer."

"I'd love to see some of her work."

"If things work out she has agreed to do our wedding."

"I learned a saying in America, don't count your chicks before they hatch." Magi nodded.

"Would you like t dance, Ziva?"

"Yes." They headed out onto the dance floor. She let him lead. The music was a moderate beat. He talked most of the time. She just listened to the music. She was reminded of the first time she danced with Abby. They had been at a club. Abby's favorite song at the time had come on. She dragged Ziva out on the floor. Ziva had placed her hands on her girlfriend's hips, while Abby's arms went around her neck. They had danced for hours together. Ziva had loved the feel of Abby dancing with her. A smile spread across her face.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Magi asked. His voice brought her back to the present.

"A fond memory." She stepped out of Magi's arms. "I'm sorry. I cannot do this, Magi." Ziva started to leave. Alia reached her at the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room. I find the company here a little thick." Ziva slipped past her sister. Suddenly Eli was in front of her.

"Sing me a song Ziva. I have missed your voice." Ziva sighed heavily.

"Yes, papa." He led her back and to the stage. Ziva walked up. She spoke with the band leader. He nodded. Music began to play. Ziva stepped up to the mic. She swayed to the music for a few moments then the beat picked up. Her eyes that were closed, opened.

_This is the part where I'm suppose to cry_

_This is the part where my heart is breaking_

_You are my dream_

_My world_

_Forever more_

_If I have to leave_

_Then with you my heart will stay_

_Let me walk empty and shallow_

_As long as my heart stays with you_

_I will love you forever_

_You will be in my heart_

_Where no one can ever take you away_

_I love you forever_

_Even when I'm gone_

Ziva's eyes landed on her father. The music stopped and she walked off the stage to her father. Eli looked at her.

"I am still tired from my trip, papa. May I go?" He nodded. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek and walked out of the ball room. Alia followed.

"Ziva, wait." Alia came up beside her where she paused on the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point." Ziva continued on her way. Alia stayed with her. Ziva stormed into her room with her sister on her six. "I do not want to be here, Alia. I want to go home. I want to hold Abby and feel the kicks of our son on my hand. I do not want to be here. Why do this to me, Alia? There is no point." Ziva was pacing back and forth now. "He knows I do not want to marry any of these men, yet he demands I take one. There is no reason. He could marry you off. I'm sure one of these men would please you."

"I am not allowed Ziva and you know why," Alia said. "You are the daughter of his first wife. I am a bastard child of a mistress. There is a greater difference between us than you see. Though he will decide my husband, I cannot offer a prince."

"The Balian line is not recognized as any royalty in Israel. My ancestors once ruled Jerusalem but that was centuries ago. It is time people stopped living in the past."

"Papa does not agree. Would you risk my life to prove him wrong?"

"Of course not, Alia." Ziva sat down on the bed next to her. "I only wish I hadn't..." Ziva mentally slapped herself. She was going to wish she had made a different choice, but that choice is what eventually led her to Abby and Gibbs. A path that had led to saving Jenny all those years ago and finding Abby. To have missed any of that would have been unimaginable.

"What," Alia asked.

"Nothing." Ziva got up and began changing. Alia stood.

"If I could take your place, Ziva I would. I would send you home to be with the people you love, but I can't. You are a daughter of Israel. That is who you are. Not by choice but by god's will. He has a design, even when we do not know that design. If you are meant to go home, you will." Alia stood and left the room. Ziva smiled sadly. Alia sometimes reminded her of Tali. Tali had had an unbreakable trust in god. More so that Ziva. Tali would say; "It is all god's will but he gave us a will as well as a brain to apply it. So it is his will that we use it. Otherwise we disappoint him". She would have liked Abby. Ziva went to bed. It was still early in Tel Aviv but she was used to American time. So she lay there looking out at the Tel Aviv sky. The city lights blocked most of the stars out. She closed her eyes, imagining Abby was in her arms.

Tony wanted to kneel down and kissed the ground when he got out of the jeep. Max drove just as bad as Rhea and Ziva. They were outside a jewish temple. Max pulled on a shaw over her head. They went inside.

"So what does she look like," Tony asked.

"She said she will have a red shaw on and a black pants suit." They looked around. "I'd say split up but you can't speak Hebrew." Tony nodded. "Lets walk the outside." Max took his arm. He looked at her. "Don't read to much into it DiNoozo. We need to blend in." He nodded. They began to walk around. They walked around for a short time when Tony noticed a woman standing in the center with a red shaw on her head. He pulled on Max's arm to get her attention. He nodded in the direction of the woman. Max nodded when she saw her and they headed over. When they were close the woman turned to face them.

"Moyra?" The woman nodded. "How is your father?"

"He is well. He wishes you fond days and graceful life." Max smiled.

"Where can we talk?"

"Follow me." The woman led them out of the temple. A car was waiting. It was a black Sudan. Moyra motioned for them to get in the back. Max went first. Tony followed. They sat in the back seat looking at a woman. She smiled at them. The car started moving.

"I am Lady Balian's cousin, Lady Gillian. I am to take you to the compound in Curnak. Lady Livia will arrive tomorrow."

"Thank you," Max said.

"Is Ziva alright?" Tony nodded.

"She is for now. Her father has called her back to Tel Aviv and threatened to kill her sister Alia if she doesn't marry."

"That is her duty to her family."

"She loves someone else. She wants to come home."

"Tel Aviv is her home."

"Not anymore. Not since Ari died. She's become part of our family at NCIS. She's the godmother to our boss's kids. Her girlfriend is pregnant with their son. We need Livia...sorry. Lady Balian to stop this so Ziva can come home."

"That is for my cousin to decide." Tony sat back. He really hoped this was going to work. If Livia wasn't going to help he didn't know what they were going to do except raid the Tel Aviv compound and kidnap her ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva entered the dinning room. Alia was sitting in her seat to the left. Their father was no where to be seen. Ziva took her seat across from her. Alia smiled at her. Ziva fixed her plate before asking after him.

"He said he had to go meet Amos and Joseph at the airport. Apparently Amos is interested in you."

"If papa or Amos think I will marry him they are fools. Papa knows I hate Amos."

"Why?"

"He was suppose to protect Tali. He wasn't there and she died." Alia nodded. Tali was Ziva's only true blood sister. She died in a bombing ten years ago when Ziva was 19. That event scared Ziva deeply. Tali had been the center of her sister's world. They had grown up together. The three sisters and their older brother. At least that is how it was before Tali died. Her death was the beginning of the great divide that led to Ari's death.

"Papa has forgiven him. He is a good man, loyal to the Mossad." Ziva fixed her with an intense gaze.

"He is a good solider, Alia. Do not confuse that with being a good man." Alia nodded. She knew better than to argue with Ziva.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I want you to know I miss her too. We were not full blood but she was my sister too." Ziva reached out and grasped Alia's hand gently.

"I know. She loved you too. She loved Ari." Tears formed in Ziva's eyes. Alia squeezed her hand.

"They will always be in our memory, Ziva. And we will remember them as the happy young ones they were, as our brother and sister." Ziva nodded. They released each other so the could eat.

Later when they were out jogging the outside of the practice field Eli showed up. He had Amos and Joseph with him. He waved Ziva and Alia over to them. They jogged up.

"Ziva you remember Amos and his younger brother Joseph." Ziva greeted them both with a nod. She barely remembered Joseph. She had left the Israeli Army just as he joined. He was about the same age as Alia. He and Amos were the same height with dark hair and skin. Amos had dark brown, almost black eyes while Joseph's eyes were a honey color. Ziva liked him.

"It's good to see you again, Joseph," Alia greeted.

"You as well, Al. How have you been?" They started walking toward the entrance to the building.

"I'm been good. I've missed our walks." Joseph nodded. Ziva didn't miss the chemistry between the younger couple. She wondered if her father would consider a marriage between them instead of her and Amos. They went to the kitchen. Ziva and Alia grabbed bottles of water from the large fridge. Eli had the staff prepare tea for the men. The women were dressed in tank tops and running shorts. Ziva was getting a little uncomfortable being around Amos in her current state of attire.

"I'm going to go shower and change." Ziva made a point to kiss her father's cheek before leaving. Alia followed her.

"I'll call you for dinner," Eli called after them. Ziva waved to let him know she heard him. He then turned to Amos. "We have things to discuss," Amos nodded. He turned to hi brother.

"You may go, Joseph." Joseph watched them head down the hall way. He headed in the direction Ziva and Alia went. He caught up with them on the second floor.

"Hey, Al." They paused for him. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see that new movie that comes out this weekend," Alia smiled.

"Yes, I would." She looked at Ziva. "Would you like to go?" Ziva smiled. She saw that Alia wanted to be alone with Joseph.

"No, thank you. Enjoy the movie." Alia smiled.

"I'll go get ready." She sped down the hall. Ziva looked at Joseph. He was smiling. He nodded to her as he went back the way he came. Ziva continued on to her room.

* * *

Tony gave a heavy sigh. Max glared at him. They had been there for two days, locked in a large room with no windows and only a table that was topped with the leftovers from breakfast. Tony sighed again.

"If you do that one more time it will be the last breath you take, DiNoozo." He smiled at her before downing the rest of his water.

"How much longer are we going to be here," he groaned. "I don't think I can take another night on this floor."

"They're testing us or checking us out. Making sure we're legit."

"Well they need to hurry up. Ziva could be married and on her forced honeymoon by now. I don't even want to think about Abby freaking out. I hope Gibbs and Jenny are keeping her cool."

"I'm sure they are. Abby is in good hands. We however may be in trouble." Max walked over and pulled on the door. It was still locked. She walked back to the table to nibble on leftovers. A few minutes later the door opened. They stood up. A man came in and motioned for them to go out the door. They did. Outside was a group of three men. They took them to an elevator where Lady Gillian was waiting. Just the three of them got into the elevator.

"Livia will see you."

"Why did you keep us locked up for two days," Tony asked.

"We had to make sure you were not assassins or something of that sort. Your director vouched for you. Said Ziva was a very valuable member of your team."

"She is. She's like the kid sister I never wanted," Tony said. Max nailed him in the side. "Uhh...owe." Gillian smiled to herself.

"Ziva has become like a member of the NCIS family. She taught me how to shoot a gun and some moves that have saved my life."

"Yes, we trained her well."

"I thought Moosad and the Israeli army trained her," Tony said.

"They did, but we began her training."

"Wow." The elevator doors opened. Gillian led the way to another room. They sat in a chairs at a large table. A man came out and set down glasses of water. A few minutes later a woman came in with a small entourage. The two NCIS agents recognized her as Ziva's mother because it was that or they were sisters. They had the same hair and same face. Livia's eyes were hazel but the stare was the same.

"Shalom, my friends. I am Lady Livia Balian. I understand you are here to plead for my daughter. I have been told she is in Tel Aviv with her father, preparing to choose a husband. What can I do?" She sat down at the head of the table. Tony spoke up first.

"Ziva has someone back in the states."

"Then why is she in Tel Aviv?"

"Her father forced her. He threatened to kill her sister if she refused. After loosing Tali, Ziva couldn't risk that."

"I guess after loosing Ari that compounded the guilt." Tony and Max looked at her in shock.

"What does Ari have to do with this," Tony asked. Livia looked to Gillian. "Why would Ziva care if Ari was dead?"

"He was her half brother."

"No. Ziva would have told us," Tony said.

"Maybe not, Tony," Max said. "She knew how much you guys hated him."

"Yes, we heard about your Agent Todd. I was very shocked to learn about how Ari had changed. I knew him when he was young. He grew up with his half sisters."

"You let them be around that monster."

"Ari was not always like that. He was a good boy. His father made him into the monster he became," Gillian said. She got up and went over to the window. "He killed Ari's mother. He killed a very dear friend to us to create his monster."

"Don't expect me to pity him. It doesn't excuse what he did."

"No, it doesn't. That is not why we are here. We are here because you want me to intervene on behalf of my daughter so she may return to her lover in America and I don't even know his name."

"Her name is Abby." Livia looked at them in shock. "It's true," Tony confirmed.

"I never knew."

"They've been together over a year. Abby is pregnant and misses Ziva like crazy."

"You have to help her. Ziva doesn't want to be with anyone else but Abby."

* * *

Livia set at the table long after the Americans had left. She had been deep in thought for a long while. Gillian came into the room. Livia looked at her.

"I want to speak with this Abby," Livia said to Gillian. She nodded. "Tell them I will make my decision after I talk to her," she instructed. Gillian nodded and left to speak with the Americans.

Ziva came to Amos' office. It was a space that was kept for him at the compound. He was in many ways Eli's right hand man. Amos was sitting at his desk. Ziva was curious as to why he had called for her. She had already refused his proposal of marriage. She sat down across the desk. He smiled at her and it made her stomach turn.

"I wanted to see if you changed your mind, Ziva." She laughed.

"No, Amos. I won't marry you." Amos smiled.

"Then I will have to convince you." He got up and walked over to a file cabinet.

"You can't Amos." He came back to the desk with a file folder. He handed to Ziva. She opened it. After a moment of looking through the content she looked up at Amos. There was anger in her eyes and if Amos wasn't sure of his ace he'd be afraid.

"Those are photos taking of your lover and the Gibbs family. I have people watching them. If you don't agree to marry me I will have to take certain actions."

"If you hurt them I will kill you." Amos laughed.

"I'm sure your pain will be compensation enough for that." Ziva's eyes narrowed. "I will leave them in peace, Ziva. All you have to do is marry me."

"Why do you want me to marry to badly? What does a marriage to me get you?"

"Your father would name me his second and I would be the father of a royal prince. You would give me power. After we are married you can go back to your little job."

"If I agree to marry you, will you swear to leave my team alone and you'll let me return to NCIS." Amos nodded.

"I swear it," he said.

"No." Ziva got up and left the office. She would not be threatened like this. Gibbs would keep Abby safe. He had to. Amos picked up the phone after Ziva was gone.

"Take up the target. Let me know when the target is in sight." He put down the phone with a smug smile. "You will be mine Ziva David."

Abby danced into the bull pin. Well as much as she could at 22 weeks. McGee got up from his desk to greet Abby with a hug. He knelt down to the belly.

"Hey their little guy. How's our newest little team member?" Abby laughed.

"He won't stay still. I couldn't sleep half the night he moved so much."

"He gets that from you." Abby slapped his shoulder playfully.

"So where's the boss and Jenny."

"Up stairs with Director Vance. Lady Livia Balian called to check out Tony and Max. He isn't to happy that we lied about why Tony and Max were going to Israel."

"I can imagine. What did she say?"

"I don't know. I wasn't in MTAC when he talked to her." Abby groaned.

"McGee."

"It wasn't my fault. He kicked me out."

"Hey, quit picking on my husband."

"Sally," Abby rushed the woman to hug her. Sally was a little taller than Abby with strawberry blond hair and big gray-blue eyes. She welcomed the woman's embrace. Abby stepped back.

"How's our new mommy, doing?"

"I'm good. Tired mostly."

"I know how you feel. When I had Derick I could never get a good rest."

"How is the little tyke?"

"He's good. His dad has him this week."

"Cool. Maybe when this one pops out we can set up a play date with all the kids." Sally laughed.

"We'll need to wait until he's a little older."

"Wait till who's a little older," Gibbs asked as he and Jenny came down the stairs."

"What did Vance say?"

"He wants me and you in MTAC. Lady Balian is about to call again. She wants to meet you." Abby looked at him in shock. "Come on." Abby followed him up the stairs.

* * *

Raul stepped out of the elevator onto and an empty roof parking lot. The sun shone from high above. His shadow followed him across the lot to the edge on the other side. He set up his weapon first. A long range sniper gun. Next he set up the camera scope and a laptop. When that was done he opened a window on the laptop. Amos was visible on the screen. He smiled at him.

"I am ready," Amos smiled back.

"Good. Wait for my orders, but keep the video feed live. She will need proof before she will submit to me." He nodded. Amos cut the connection. Raul went to his weapon. He settled his scope on the windows of NCIS. He could see Agent Gibbs talking to his target. The young woman was fat with child. Raul only felt a little guilt at the thought he may have to end the life of an unborn child. He'd killed children before. It wasn't his favorite thing but he did what he was ordered. He settled in to wait for his orders.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby was nervous. She was about to meet Ziva's mother. Livia Balian was waiting just beyond the doors of MTAC over a live video feed. A thousand things rushed through Abby's mind. What did she look like? Would she like me? Was she going to help us? Why hadn't Ziva ever really talked about her? Her mind stilled when Jethro put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him. They walked in together. Jenny was waiting with Vance.

"Abby," Jenny said. They all looked to the young woman. Including the woman on the screen. She looked just like Ziva. The same hair and the same features. The eyes were hazel instead of the endless brown of Ziva's eyes. That shocked Abby. Jethro walked with her over to the others. Vance helped her down the last step.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. Livia's eyes went wide as she observed her daughter's partner. "Your agents did not tell me this." She looked to Vance.

"Does it matter," Abby asked. Livia looked at her for a second.

"No, it does not. Does my daughter know?"

"Of course. It's her baby."

"Unless the rules of biology have changed I do not think so." Abby took a deep breath. She had to stay calm for the baby. Lillian looked her over silently for a moment.

"So you're not jewish."

"Didn't know it was a prerequisite for falling in love." This made Livia smile.

"No, but it is tradition."

"Not big on that."

"What are you 'big' on, Miss. Sciuto?"

"Getting Ziva back and according to her you are the only way to do that."

"The only way for me to interfere is if I believe you are a suitable match for my daughter. I'm not convinced yet."

"I love Ziva and if you don't believe me then go to Tel Aviv and talk to her."

"Love is not always enough."

"Well it should be. I believe in love as much as I believe in science. I would do anything for Ziva. If it wasn't for the fact that I carried our son right now I'd go to Tel Aviv and get her myself."

"Our son?"

"Yes our son. Jonah LeRoy Sciuto-David. Your grandson. If that matters at all."

"He is not my grandson."

"Yes he is. You're Ziva's mom which makes him your grandson."

"Explain how he is my grandson." Abby sighed. This had been a private thing that she and Ziva had decided not to talk about with anyone else. They were afraid it could cause problems if it got out.

"I don't know if you know this. But several years ago Ziva was injured. We learned last year that the injury caused scaring that keeps her from carrying a baby full term. So we had her eggs removed and put into me. They were fertilized by a donor and put into me. I know it's probably really weird to you but I wanted to do this for Ziva. I wanted to have her baby. And I did."

"You did this for my daughter?" Abby nodded. Livia's face was unreadable for several seconds. Then she smiled and Abby knew exactly where Ziva got her smile from. "Thank you, Abby. As her mother I find you a suitable match for Ziva. I will go to Tel Aviv."

"Thank you."

"I look forward to getting to know you Abby Sciuto." The line went dead. Abby relaxed. She turned to Gibbs and Jenny. She suddenly started in on what she called her preggers happy dance. Jenny and Jethro laughed. Vance just rolled his eyes then grinned at his happy forensic scientist.

"Come on Abbs," Jethro said. He stepped in between the two ladies and walked them out with his arms around their shoulders. "We'll go get something to eat."

"Yeah. How about italian? I'm really craving some italian."

"Sounds good," Jethro said as they left MTAC.

* * *

Ziva was drug into Amos' office in the dead of night. She was more than a little miffed. She however kept her cool. Alia had given her Joseph's warning. She knew what Amos was doing. Her choices were few. For now she would simply play along. She glared at him as she was put in a seat. He gave her a smile. It amazed her how he could look so kind on the surface. Years of practice like her father she guessed.

"Sorry to wake you at this hour, Ziva. I had something to talk to you about." She fixed him with another glare.

"What do you want," she demanded.

"For you to see this." He turned to a monitor behind him. With a quick switch it turned on. "This is being fed to us live from a building near NCIS headquarters." The monitor showed the entrance to the building with people coming in and out. "My man there has orders to kill Miss. Sciuto on sight along with anyone near her. She walked in with Mrs. Gibbs and her daughters a few hours ago."

"Leave them alone, Amos." He turned around to face her.

"Agree to marry me and I will leave them in peace. Don't and they die. It is a simple choice, Ziva. Or will you let pride get in the way." Ziva gritted her teeth.

"Very well, Amos. You win. I will marry you." Ziva hung her head. Amos smiled in victory.

"Good." He picked up a mic. "Abort."

"Yes, sir." was the quick reply and the camera was turned off. Amos turned off the monitor before getting up to go to Ziva.

"Don't worry Ziva. I will treat you well and our children will be given everything." Ziva looked up at him through her bangs.

"Know this, Amos. If any harm comes to Abby or any of them no shadow or pit in hell will be safe." She shoved off the man holding her and left.

Early the next morning she was woken by Amos. They walked together to her father's study. The sun filled the hall way they walked down. Just as they reached Eli's office Amos took Ziva's hand in his own. She allowed it to perform their act. Eli welcomed them both with a kiss to the cheek. They sat down.

"So what brings my daughter and her suitor to my study so early on this fine morning?" He smiled at them.

"Ziva and I have discussed somethings and have made a decision." Amos turned to Ziva.

"I have decided...as a symbol of my faith in you, father, to wed Amos. I do not love him but perhaps love will come in time." Eli clapped his hands together happily.

"Wonderful. I am so happy, my daughter." He stood, prompting them to stand. He came back around his desk to kiss Ziva on the forehead. "I will prepare a celebration to announce your betrothal."

"When," Amos asked.

"In two days." Amos nodded. He remained so Ziva returned to her suite alone. She lay on her bed lost in thought. She had worked her entire life to gain the approval of her father. She as true and strong. It shocked her to think only a lie could make him approve. For the first time in a long time she buried her head in her pillow and cried.

* * *

Everything was set. They would go to Tel Aviv and get Ziva. They would bring her home.

Gibbs kissed Abby, Jenny, and his daughters goodbye. MaGee followed him onto the jet. It was almost over.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby was enjoying a pleasant dream of Ziva when she was awoken by gentle shacking. She set up. A familiar hand covered her mouth before she could speak. She looked at Jenny, who looked worried. Jenny removed her hand slowly, sure Abby knew to stay quiet.

"Go to the girl's room and stay there," she whispered. She handed Abby a glock. "Take this and keep my girls and you safe." Abby nodded. Jenny lead out of the room. She faced down the hall as Abby retreated to the nursery. Once she was sure Abby was into the room she headed downstairs. Abby looked into the cribs. The girls were fast asleep. Her girl however was suddenly very active. Abby rubbed her belly.

"I guess you have your mommy's since for danger. It's okay. Aunt Jenny and the agents outside will keep us safe."

"I do not think so," a thickly accented voice said from behind. Abby spun around. A masked man stepped through the door with a gun aimed at her. "Do not move." Abby put her hands up.

"Please..." Abby said.

"Do not speak." He stepped closer. Abby stared at the gun in fear for the small lives around her. "You will...uh..." His eyes went wide before he tumbled to the floor. Abby looked up from his body expecting to see Jenny but instead found a younger woman with thick brown hair and familiar features. She was about to speak when Jenny rushed into the room, gun at the ready and two agents behind her. Their guns were also trained on the woman.

"Wait," Abby cried. "She saved us." She pointed to the man on the floor.

"I am unarmed except for a few knives," the woman said with a thick accent. "I was sent to protect you by Lady Balian." She turned to face Jenny with her hands raised. "My name is Tali Balian."

"Ziva's dead sister," Abby asked.

"I can explain everything but we must leave. There are more coming. They are expecting this man with you in his custody."

"Alright," Jenny said. "Abby, get Justine. We're going back to Quantico." Tali lowered her hands after one of the agents took her knives from her leg holster. Together they left for NCIS.

* * *

Ziva set in her room. She held a picture of Abby in her hand. She was trying not to cry. She was dressed for their betrothal dinner. It was a black evening gown that she was not comfortable in but Amos insisted. She looked up when Alia came into the room. Alia sat beside her on the bed. She looked down at the picture of the odd woman. She smiled.

"She is oddly beautiful," she said. Ziva nodded.

"Her oddity was what first attracted me to her. She was so different but just as fierce as any battle hardened solider I'd ever met." Ziva chuckled. "She has on more than one occasion reminded me that she could kill me, very painfully, and leave no forensics evidence." Alia laughed.

"You would fall in love with someone just as scary as you." They laughed. Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ziva quickly shoved the photo under her pillow.

"Come in," she called. Eli stepped into the room. He was dressed in a suite. He smiled at them.

"How are my girls," he asked. They smiled at him.

"Good, papa," Alia said. She moved over to let him sit between them. He smiled at Ziva, taking her hands.

"I am so proud of you, Ziva. Amos will make a good husband. And you will make a beautiful bride. I have a gift for you." He pulled a rectangle box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a gold necklace with a star of david pendent. Ziva forced the reaction she knew her father would want. She gasped as she touched the pendent.

"It's beautiful, papa." She let Eli fawn and put the necklace on her. He speaks a little longer. Ziva nodded appropriately. Finally they left her room to head downstairs.

Ziva stood at her father's right. Amos stood at his left. They were getting ready to start dinner. The last of the guest had arrived. Suddenly the room fell silent in a wave. Ziva looked up as one of her father's men rushed over to whisper in his ear. She looked past him and froze.

Ziva watched as her mother walked over to them. She flashed a smile in her usual way. She embraced her daughter. Ziva hugged her back. She searched her mother's eyes after she pulled back. Livia gave her a reassuring smile.

"Livia," Eli said. "I didn't know you would be here." Livia turned to face him. She was much shorter but her presence more than made up for that.

"I was not invited. MY own daughter is to be married and I am not invited to her celebration."

"Forgive me, Livia. I thought you were out of touch. The last I heard you were on a dig."

"Yes. However you know there are ways to contact me."

"How did you come to know of the event," Eli ask. Livia smiled.

"I am who I am, Eli. Just as you are who you are." Eli nodded.

"I would introduce Ziva's choice, Amos. He is a good man. He comes from a good family." Amos stood proud as Livia's eyes fell on him. He hid well the fact he felt like he was a school boy again, being chastised by his teachers.

"We will see," she said still looking at him. She turned to Eli. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Of course," Eli stepped aside to let the women go first. He said nothing when she took his chair. His only reaction was to put Amos a seat down. So dinner commenced.

"So, Ziva, how was your time in the US," Livia asked.

"I enjoyed it very much. I got the chance to work with a very good team and became close to them."

"Will you invite them to the wedding?"

"No," Amos said. Mother, father, and daughter all gave him looks. He returned to his dinner.

"I would like to. Gibbs and my team were very good to me. Made me feel like family."

"Your family is here, Ziva," Eli said.

"Her blood is here, Eli," Livia replied. "We have not been a family for some time."

"Livia...that is why I wanted Ziva to come home. I want us to be a family again."

"Yes, threatening her sister and forcing her to return against her will is a good way to develop a family dynamic, Eli." Livia shook her head. "You have not changed. You still choose force before any other option."

"My forceful nature is what keeps this country safe."

"Yes, but not your family. Or have you forgotten how our 14 year old daughter was killed in a bombing in the streets of this country."

"I have not forgotten Tali."

"I will not let you kill Ziva either."

"I would never..."

"Not physically, Eli, no. You would kill her soul and heart. A slow death. A living death. Like Ari."

"Is this why you came to accuse me of killing our children?"

"No. I came to do what I should have done a long time ago. Protect our daughter from you." Livia stood. Every head turned toward her as she rose. "I am Lady Balian and the mother of Ziva David. I deny this marriage. I do not believe Ziva truly loves this man and I will have my daughter marry for love." She turned to Ziva, bending down to whisper in her ear. "She is safe, Ziva. Amos cannot hurt her. Make your choice." Ziva stared at her mother as she stood up. She soon stood herself.

"I do not love Amos. I will not marry him." She was surprised when her mother took her hand in her own hand. They quickly left the table and exited the room. Eli and Amos stood and followed. They caught up with them in the foyer.

"Think about what you are doing Ziva. You know what this will mean," Amos said. Ziva and Livia both glared at him.

"If you harm my daughter or anyone she cares for I will personally see to your slow and painful demise, Amos. I am nesichah. Royal. Remember that when you threaten the house of Balian." Eli looked at Amos. He stood, throwing down his napkin.

"You dare to threaten my daughter," he demanded. "After all I have done for you. For your family."

"What about what I've done for you, Eli," Amos said. "I've done some very distasteful things in your name. I wanted what I was due."

"No matter what you have done Ziva was not part of your dues."

"So you betray me as you betrayed Ari," Amos demanded. "We both killed people we cared for, for you."

"Who did you kill," Ziva demanded. Amos looked at her.

"He killed Tali." They turned to see Alia and Joseph walking down the stairs.

"Alia," Eli said.

"No. I refuse to be a pawn in your political games any longer, Papa. Not when I know no matter how much I love you you will one day throw me away like all your other children."

"You killed, Tali," Livia asked in a whisper.

"He killed her to keep Ziva from leaving," Joseph said. "Tali was leaving Eli's house to stay with you when she was given the choice. Ziva loved Tali more than anything. She went to someone she thought to be a trusted friend. Someone she told that she was torn, but she would go with Tali."

"Mika, told you about that," Ziva asked.

"Ziva, please..."

"He ordered Amos to have Tali killed and make it look like a rebel attack. That would spur Ziva to vengeance and give her reason to stay and train. To become his warrior."

"Ziva..." Eli reached out for her. Ziva reacted instantly, slamming him into the near by wall. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gripped his throat.

"You killed her...for...politics...I should kill you. I should send you to god to judge you for what you've done. Tali. Ari. And who knows how many more. You are a soulless monster and I will never forgive you." Ziva released him. She took Livia hand and left the compound with Alia and Joseph.

* * *

_Hope you liked the update. More to come soon. Promise. Review please. :)_


	8. Chapter 8

This is the finally chapter. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Thank you.

* * *

Ziva sat next to her mother in the car driving them to her compound. She did not look at her most of the ride. Instead she stared out the window at the passing objects. Livia did much the same, stealing glances of Ziva every few minutes.

"Your friend Tony DiNozzo and another agent are waiting for you at my home. They came to ask for my help in your name."

"They are all good people.," she said without looking at Livia.

"So I have learned. I talked with Abby." This caused Ziva to turn to face her. "I got a message from someone I sent to protect her. Men attacked Agent Gibbs' home. No one was hurt. My agent was able to neutralize the situation. They are all now safely inside NCIS headquarters." She watched as relief washed over Ziva's face.

"Thank you," she said.

"It was my duty and pleasure to protect my grandson and his mother."

"You know?" Livia nodded.

"Yes. I did not believe her when she said she was pregnant with your child. I am sorry you could not carry him yourself. It is a great loss not to be able to bear your own children." Ziva nodded.

"Yes, it is."

"I hope you will let me meet him."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You have kept yourself from me."

"You kept yourself away." Livia felt the sting of the words.

"I was afraid to see what I feared was true."

"And what was that?"

"That my daughter was dead. That she died with her sister. And that her father now controlled the walking dead."

"I did feel that way for a long time. After Tali died I wanted to join her, but first I wanted vengeance. So I forced myself to go on. To try to please our father. In doing so I became is monster. Gibbs helped me change. They all did. They taught me to feel again. To love." Livia smiled at her daughter.

"I am sorry, Ziva, that I did not fight for you. I should have."

"Don't be. If anything had gone differently I may have never met Abby and found the love of my life. I wouldn't trade that for anything." Livia nodded.

"I understand." Ziva took Livia's hand in her own hand.

"I want to start a new life with Abby and my new family. I want you to be part of that life, mother. Part of my son's life." Livia nodded.

"I want that as well. But first there are a few things you should know about." With a deep breath Livia began a very long story.

* * *

"I am Ziva's half sister. We have the same mother but different fathers. My real name is Talia, but I have always gone by Tali."

"Who's your father," Abby asked.

"Micheal Lorton. He died before I was born in a terrorist attack," Talia explained.

"He was an American," Jenny said. Talia nodded.

"He was a archaeologist who was part of my mother's team. They were excavating ruins that many felt should be left alone."

"And they killed him for it," Abby asked. Talia nodded.

"Do not think on it. I made my peace with it long ago." She smiled at Abby. "There is new life to celebrate." She motioned to Abby's belly. "May I...touch?" Abby looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Talia gently placed a hand on the belly. She whispered a few words in hebrew.

"What did you say?"

"Bless this child to grow strong and proud. Bless him to be kind and loving. Bless him to be intelligent and witty."

"Thank you." Suddenly Abby and Talia jumped. "Oh. He kicked," Abby explained at Jenny's expression.

"I felt it. I felt him kick my hand. Does that mean he does not like me," she asked. Abby laughed.

"No it means he does like you. He goes crazy when Ziva or Gibbs touches my belly. Its like he's screaming, 'Look at me. Look at me'." Talia laughed.

"My daughter was much the same." She smiled.

"What's her name," Abby asked.

"Lillian."

"How old is she?"

"She'll be four soon. Her father has her. We live in France." Abby smiled. "I hope you and Ziva will bring your soon to meet her. Have you chosen a name?"

"Jonah LeRoy Sciuto-David."

"A good strong name," Talia said with a nod. Suddenly her cell phone went off. She took it out, answering in hebrew. After a few moments she ended the call. "That was my mother's aide. Ziva is headed to her compound. The betrothal is off." Abby jumped up, hugging Talia. Talia hugged her back nervously.

* * *

Ziva entered the meeting room the aide directed her to, having changed into a pair of BDU's and a black tee. A smile spread across her face when she saw they were joined by Gibbs and McGee. She ran into Gibbs' arms. He embraced her.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled at her after she pulled back.

"It was all Abby." She smiled. She turned to hug McGee. She stepped back to see her mother and an aide step into the room. She had a worried expression.

"I just wanted to tell you that your director just contacted me. Agent Gibbs your home was infiltrated by one of Amos' men. He was neutralized by an agent of my own. I sent her to America after I found out about my grandson. No one was hurt. They are now safe at NCIS headquarters with my agent."

"Thank you," Ziva said.

"Yes, thank you," Gibbs added.

"Your director wants you home as soon as possible. I have offered my private jet. There is more than enough room for all of us."

"Us," Ziva asked. Livia smiled.

"Yes, I am going with you." Ziva took her arm and guided her away from the others.

"Thank you, mama." Livia caressed Ziva's cheek. Ziva smiled.

"For so long…I thought you died with your sister. Now I find you have been here all a long and I just let you slip away. I am sorry, my daughter. Never again. I promise. I want to get to know you again and your family. " She leaned forward and kissed Ziva on the other cheek. "I have many things to tell you. The first being your half sister, Talia. She is the one I sent to protect your family."

"I have a half sister?" Ziva let her shock show. Livia sighed.

"Yes. I've kept her hidden well. I raised her in France, away from Eli or anyone like him. She's a good woman and a good fighter. She was trained by Kera." Ziva laughed. She remembered the woman who was her childhood hero. Ziva had strived to be like her even as an adult. "She died last year in a car accident." Ziva held back the rush of emotion.

"What about papa," she asked.

"He will be dealt with my dear. Joseph and Alia will see to that." Ziva nodded. Livia finally turned to the others. "I know you are all tired but you will be home soon." She turned back to Ziva with a smile. "After a short stop in Paris." The group followed her out of the meeting room and outside to waiting cars. The cars took them to the private air strip a few miles away.

* * *

Talia kept glancing toward the elevator door from the desk she had taken over. They had received the call of their imminent arrival. Abby sat across form her at what was Ziva's desk. Talia had studied the desk. There were three photos on the desk. One was of her and Abby, another of the team and their families, and the last was a photo of Ziva, Tali, and Ari as children. She knew who they were because Livia had the same photo on her desk at home. Talia glanced back at the elevator.

"Stop worrying," Abby told her. Talia looked over at Abby. She was holding Catlin in her arms, feeding her. Justine was in the stroller next to her. Jenny had been called up to MTAC by the director.

"I cannot help it," Talia told her with a blush. "I have only heard of my sister. I have never met her. I do not know what to do or say." Abby smiled as she took the now empty bottle from Catlin's mouth and put it on the desk. She shifted her to her shoulder where a towel had been.

"Star with 'hello' and just go from there." She began to pat Catlin's back. "Ziva acts tough but she's really a good person. She's proven herself time and time again."

"That she has." Jenny came walking up to them just as Catlin released a loud burp. They laughed. Jenny took the little girl. "We need to stop letting Uncle Tony babysit you." Abby laughed.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened. Abby and Talia both stood up. Ziva sped out of the elevator as Abby came around the desk. Ziva took her lover in her arms and kissed her. Abby wrapped her arms around her, kissing her back. She let out a loud moan full of relief and joy. They kissed for what felt like forever. Meanwhile Gibbs walked over to his wife and pulled her close. They shared a chaste kiss before he turned to scoop Justine up. He kissed the twins on their heads. He turned to look at the other couple as they parted to breathe. They were both smiling like idiots.

"I thought about you every second of every day," Ziva said. "I missed you so much," she added. Abby cupped her face in her hands.

"Me too, Z. I felt so lost without you. Don't ever leave me again."

"Not if all the world stood between us." She kissed her again. The elevator chimed again. It opened and Livia stepped out. She carried a small girl.

"Lillian," Talia said. She raced over to her mother, taking her daughter form her hands. Lillian spoke in French to her mother. Talia replied the same. A man stepped out behind Livia. Talia smiled at him. He stepped up and kissed her cheek. Tears were in Talia's eyes. She turned to Livia.

"Thank you, mama." Livia smiled. They walked over to the others. Lillian held out her arms to Ziva, who gladly took her. Talia's heart swelled at how the two seemed to have taken to each other.

"We spent time together on the plane," Ziva said. "She is very smart and beautiful."

"Thank you." Talia touched Lillian's face. Ziva turned so they were looking at Abby.

"Lillian, this is your Aunt Abby," she introduced.

"Hello, Abby. I'm Lillian."

"Hey, Lillian. Can I call you Lil?" Lillian looked at her mother. Talia nodded. Lillian nodded. Abby smiled.

"Aunt Ziva," Lillian looked at her. " who are they." She pointed to Jenny and the twins who stood with Gibbs.

"That is Uncle Jethro's wife Jenny and their babies Catlin and Justine." Jenny looked at Gibbs.

"Uncle Jethro," she said. Gibbs shrugged. She laughed as she shook her head. Lillian giggled.

"She's pretty," she whispered to her aunt. "Just like uncle Jethro said she was." They all smiled.

"She's a little charmer," Abby said as she ruffled her golden hair. Lillian blushed and hid her face in Ziva's shoulder. They laughed.

_Ziva turned to her sister, still smiling. Talia smiled back at her. There was no need for words. They understood well enough without them. They were family. Things would work themselves out. They would embrace each other, getting to know each other. Their children would grow up together as they never had a chance to. Family was the most important thing to both of them and that would be their strongest bond. _

_ Abby took Ziva's free hand and they looked at each other. Ziva looked into the hazel eyes of her lover and the mother of her child. She felt her heart swell at knowing they would always be together and their child would never know the pain she had known. Even if something happened to one of them their son and any other children they had would have this family to help them and teach them. She leaned down and kissed Abby sweetly on the cheek. They shared a smile before turning back to the others. _

_ They were a family. Maybe a little screwy but family none the less. _

_-family-_

So this story comes to a close. I hoped you liked it. I hope you get the same warm fuzzy feeling I got writing this last part. Thank you to everyone who stayed with the story even when I didn't and those who discovered it recently. All the reviews, favorites, and alerts made it all the more important to write. I hope I didn't disappoint you. Thank you. And 'thank you' especially to the friend I have who inspired me to finish this story. You have her to think above all others.


End file.
